


Sugar Rush

by Consent_is_Gae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Candy, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, How Do I Tag, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Swearing, Top Energy Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consent_is_Gae/pseuds/Consent_is_Gae
Summary: The android abruptly stopped talking. He looked up, meeting it's eyes. "You're quite the distraction, detective.""Wha?", he said stupidly, realizing he was paying more attention to the unwrapped candy than to the witness." You eating that candy, licking the tip of your finger with each piece. You peaked an interest in me."
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I'll understand if it's bum. This was really random. I was eating frooties and was reading about them, and boom! Candy fic.
> 
> I wrote this first in my notes on my phone, so tell me if there's any issues reading it. 
> 
> Title is from Addison Grace's song Sugar Rush. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The android is being interrogated by a rookie detective and his more experienced partner. Giving the new detective practice, though it's not their case.

On the other side of the observation room's one-way glass window is Gavin, Rk800 otherwise known as Connor, and Lieutenant Anderson. Connor already knew the suspect from previous meetings in Jericho. The android - model Rk900, upgrade from Connor - looked like his fucking twin. They're to sit there and gather information for the case.

Gavin, admittedly, had a sweet tooth today - bringing a bag of frooties along for the ride.

Gavin really couldn't give two shits about what's going on in that room. He's there for back up and that's all, he thinks as he throws one of his candies in his mouth. Not even his fucking case. Was fucking put here as punishment for an earlier altercation - wasn't even his fault! The other two was supposed to watch over the android because it was like his bot brother or something. He doesn't know. And also, whatever that has to do with Jericho they have to be on it. Fucking deviants. 

He gives a glance at the android suspect/witness before returning to acting like he couldn't give two shits.

A small movement of a chair is heard and he looks up to see the scene. Unexpectedly - and quite creepily, the suspect is seemingly looking right back at him.

The rookie looks at a lost, trying to get the things attention.

Gavin, spooked, moves a little to left, trying to prove that thing's not watching him and just so happen to be looking where he is. That's not what's happening - he most definitely can't be seen. And yet the android's beady, dull eyes follow. That can't be right. He moves again, to the right this time. Again he follows. By this point, the candy that was in process of being unwrapped is completely forgotten.

There's amusement in the bot's eyes as he states, "Yes, detective, I can see you. " The voice of the Android startles him. He looks around at the other two present in the room with him, because he gotta be trippen. There's no fucking way he - It! - can see him. But that's not true, the two look just as shook as he, looking at him shocked, as though he did this. Well, guess fucking what. He didn't, and this shit is fucking freaky.

The rookie looks startled, looking to his partner for help- because what the fuck do you do in this situation. Of course, the detective doesn't know what to do either. The older detective and the rookie makes a complete ass of themselves as they try to get its attention. It completely ignores them in favor of staring at Gavin, creeping him the fuck out.

"The fuck...?" He looks around, again, because maybe he's talking to someone else, not him. As if to mock him, the android gives a faint, there if you squint, smile and looks him dead in the eye. "Hello, detective."

For the third time, minutes apart, he looks around. Puts a hand on his chest, as he surveys himself. He must be sleep and having a nightmare, or dead! - he doesn't know what's going on alright and all options seems more believable then this being reality. How can he see him? Why him? Why not the other Android in the room?

The clever little shit must have caught on, because the ghosted smile, turned in to a faint smirk. "No, detective, you are not dead." He furrowed his eyebrows and stopped eye contact - determined to not let a wayward, walking toaster bother him. "Fucking sentient tin can", he worded under his breath. The droid seemed pleased, anyway.

"Who are you talking to", the newbie demands as he tries to continue the interrogation. Pointless to keep trying. Never had his attention, since the beginning of this shit ordeal. Fucking noobs.

Gavin decided to pointedly ignore the android, going back to munching on his sweets.

"Mn", he hears from the android. Despite his earlier declaration, he looks up at the android, who was indeed staring at him again. "What?", he said, feeling stupid for talking to himself. "You... That candy you're eating..." Not expecting a reply, he stopped - candy still in his mouth. "What about it?" "The taste... Hm..." "What, you want one?", he said, resuming devouring the melting candy already between his jaws. "No, androids can't taste." "Then what?", he says becoming irritated with both the android, and himself for even taking to it. "I'm interested in the analysis of it,the satisfaction it gives you." "Then fucking get one of the kind detectives in their with you to go get you one", he said on the brink of blowing up. He couldn't, he had to remain civil. This isn't even his interrogation, he's just supervising. Fowler already chewed him out for his earlier outbursts in the break room, and warned - much like threatened - him against another.

"No, I have a better things in mind as far as _analyzing_ ", it stated with the a ghosted upturn of his lips, looking down at the table - as if in thought - then back up at Gavin, sight directed below his eyes.

Eyebrows shooting up, he stopped all movement, the candy he was about to pop in his mouth stopped right beforehand. No, he couldn't be implying what he thought he - it - was. No, he - it- couldn't...

The two in the room with him was whispering to each other, but he didn't want or care to know what they were saying. There was, clearly, more pressing matters at hand.

"Your body temperature has increased, you have become flustered and... " The ghosted smile is back. Seemingly never left, buy he wouldn't know as he already looked away.

"Detective, I would like to negotiate a deal. I'll tell everything you want to know and in exchange I get to speak to you privately. And I would like you to be the one in here interrogating me instead. So it knows too. No supervision other than the camera in the top right corner of the room. No one may be looking at the camera either. I will know if there is. ", it said smile still in place.

Gavin hesitated, about to say no. "Don't worry, detective, I have no plans to cause harm to you nor anyone else,for that matter. Talk and that's all. I require you to do nothing but." There was a smile that made him think otherwise. Again he hesitated.

This is dangerous and could potentially end horribly. He felt the presence of the two other occupants in the room, whom he never looked back at during the whole duration of this bizarre conversation. They still murmured to each other, about whether or not they should intervene. That certainly helped with his decision making on whether he should. Doing it if only to spite them and Connor's hero complex.

He thought about this thoroughly though, of the positive, for the first time in ever. The case could end, earlier than expected - today even. And this conversation would be over. He'd never have to look at this walking piece of recycled plastic again. Well other than when working with Connor - the two looking identical, save for the slight but prominent differences. Yeah, okay, a good thing. That was a good thing. He made up his mind.

"Fine, deal", trying to keep up his tough guy act. He'd stand his ground. Get in, get the info, then get out. That was the plan. "Good. Oh, and don't forget the candy, detective."

* * *

He switched spots with the noobs and was left in the room with the near expressionless, intimidating, and rather... appealing - though if asked he would deny on all accounts - android. They cuffed its hands to the table, giving enough moving leverage to not be uncomfortable, as a just in case safety measure.

He, with the bag of candy in his pocket, sat down stiffly.He looked the android dead in the eye, not willing to show vulnerability. "What do you want?" "I believe we already negotiated terms. I talk and you meet me afterwards so we can talk. " "How do you know I won't skip out on you after? ", he said, stupidly voicing his thoughts. "You won't", it said with an air of confidence, like he knew he wasn't wrong. "Then talk", he responded, just about done talking to this overgrown, high-tech, talking toaster.

He sat there listening as the android spoke in detail about the events during, before, and after the crime. From places to people, he named it all. He didn't write down any of it, as they were recording, so, instead, he ate his candy.

The android abruptly stopped talking. He looked up, meeting it's eyes. "You're quite the distraction, detective." "Wha?", he said stupidly, realizing he was paying more attention to the unwrapped candy than to the witness. " You eating that candy, licking the tip of your finger with each piece. You peaked an interest in me. Hand me one of the candies", it said leaving no room for argument.

He, flushed and at a lost, goes to grab the candy when he's stopped. "No, the piece in your hand. Feed it to me." "What's makes you think I would fucking feed you!?" He's so flustered by this point that he's starting to look like the cherry frooties in his assorted baggie. "Because I asked", it said knowingly. Barely there smile back in place.

He sat there, bewildered by the answer given, and contemplated, really contemplated. He could leave the fucker now. He got all he needed, he didn't have to stay talking to this little cocky shit.

Yet he stayed. He did have on cuffs. It would be harder for him to feed himself. Somewhere in his head, he knew these were all excuses.

He reached over the table and fed him the candy he held in between his fingers, the candy sticking a bit. The android looked him in the eye as he got the candy, deliberately licking his finger as he saw Gavin do earlier. Gavin froze for the umpteenth time today. He licked his finger. He almost fell trying to create distance between them. The android smiled. "It is satisfactory. I can taste your interest."

He didn't say anything. No, for first time he was speechless. What could he say? This fucking sexy ass android was spitting game. Yes, he could admit when someone looked good - he's no pussy - and the android looked fucking delicious. Silver eyes intimidating, but inviting somehow. Cocky smirk and haughty confidence making him frustrated at the fact that that can just be programmed into somebody - into a fucking android.

Line after line, it talked him up. Not even trying hard. And he was eating that shit up. Of course he is. Shit like this never happens. No, not to guys like 𝘩𝘪𝘮. No, what usually happens is that some drunk in some shit bar would try to talk him up. And his drunk ass would either get thrown out for a bar fight or go home with the fellow. Cute, sober guys don't start hitting on him - especially not in the middle of a fucking interrogation. He would be a fucking saint to not react to shit like this.

"Your temperature has increased again. As well as your breathing and heartbeat ", the android says, bringing Gavin back from his stupor. He still doesn't speak. "Come here." "I... No, I... " "I already stated that I cause harm to your well-being. Come here, and bring a piece of candy with you."

He finds himself going the other side of the table. He's already done a lot of questionable things so far, and if things hits rocks than he can handle himself.

"What the fuck now, what do you want? ", he says after reaching his destination. The android gives his signature ghosted smile. He turns the chair, along with his lower body towards Gavin the best he can, his hands still cuffed to the table. "Sit." "No, whatever you want I can do standing." No, the fuck he won't submit to an android. "I want you to sit", it repeats with the same calm, unwavering voice.

He gives an incredulous look at the insane robot. He couldn't be serious? Did deviancy give this bot a fucking traci virus? Master/slave shit or whatever? This the fucking problem with deviancy. Fucking androids!

After an extended period of time, he sat down, straddling the others legs, because he was _**Not**_ going to sit down like a bitch to their pimp. He was in charge here. He had the upper hand.

He sat there quiet, because, despite popular belief, he does know when to shut his mouth. Well, most of the time. Kind of... He gave an expression that he hoped conveyed that he was getting impatient.

The android smiled in appreciation, as though proud of Gavin for obeying. "Put the candy in your mouth." He did as he was told, and was given further instruction as soon as. "Don't chew. " He, again, did as told, interested in where this was going. "Come closer", it said as though testing if he'll actually do it. He did. Bringing their faces as close as possible. He stared the android dead on, standing his ground. The android smiled his appreciation once more. " Kiss me", he - it - proclaimed with a haughty air.

He couldn't do that. He didn't even try to deny that he wanted to kiss him. He did - wanted to kiss the fucking daylights out of him for fucks sake, but the security cam was still going, recording their every move. And there was the possibility of people watching despite the androids request.

Leaving him, instead of someone more trustworthy, in here by himself with the witness is reckless, dangerous, and could end in liabilities and lawsuits. He knew this - knew his rep with androids was shit, but he's working on it - so he remained hesitant to the request.

Sensing his distress, the android spoke up. "There is no need to worry. No one is watching from beyond the window. Though, there is police officers outside the door waiting for the sound of loud commotion or distress. They may be able to see from the camera, but that is worries for then. It'll be fine."

He's right. Fuck what the others say. He can handle himself. He's going to do it. He does it. He leans in and kisses the android. It's weird, though because it's a lot like kissing another human. He knows the saliva is synthetic and the heat from the breath the other is just to integrate with human society, but these facts doesn't make it any less enjoyable.

It was chaste at first. Him keeping it simple. But if there was anything that he was wrong about it was that he was in charge. The android proceeded to go after the candy that was melting in his mouth. Tongues and teeth clashed. A battle for the candy much like one in the wild for the last female - brutal and messy.

The android got the frootie, and decided to lick the remains from the others mouth, leaving nothing but his taste, which was much like fresh mint.

When the kiss broke, he was dazed. He had his head down, eyes closed, trying to catch his breathe. He just kissed an android. Shit he sounds like a Katy Perry song. "Phck", he mumble under his breath, though he knew the android - especially with how close they still are.

The android stared up at him, analyzing him. Probably scanning him. "I expect to see you after your shift." "I... Okay." He easily agreed. After all this, of course he was going to say yes. All he did was kiss him and he was already on the brink of madness. Just think of the sex. Fuck he can't go out there.

"Then I shall see you then. Goodbye, detective." He gets up and takes off the cuffs like it was not even on. Fucking bastard tricked me. He couldn't put enough anger into the exclamation. He was still fucking reeling from the kiss. A Fucking Kiss!

He's still in the chair he was deposited in by the time the android got to the door. "I suggest you handle your, as you humans say, problem", he said with a - very much there - smirk. Cheeky fucker.

Yeah, he was most definitely going to see him. And he was bringing more frooties along with.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out Hank and Connor was watching the camera the whole time, whoops! 
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed this random spout of weird sugar high brain gunk. First of it's kind, so tell me what you think. Kudos if like. And bye!


End file.
